


Lost

by NorthTraveler77



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Choking, Fear, Gen, Gender Neutral, Height Differences, Mild Blood, Multi, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Other, Vampire Bites, Vampires, tall woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthTraveler77/pseuds/NorthTraveler77
Summary: You somehow managed to get lost during your travels and eventually stumble upon a mysterious castle that you have never seen before, seeking help. Unfortunately for you, the Mistress of the residence does not take kindly to intruders.
Relationships: Alcina Dimitrescu/reader, Lady Dimitrescu/reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 277





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I had this scene in my mind ever since I watched the trailer and it led me to write this up last night. I posted it on my tumblr first and then I decided to post it here too. Enjoy!
> 
> Jan. 25th update: I ended up writing a bit more to this chapter. It was originally around 800 words.

The golden glow from the sun began to set over the horizon, leaving the warmth behind. The crisp coldness of the evening started to settle deep within your bones. You wrapped your arms around yourself tightly, attempting to stay warm. A few months back, you decided to backpack across Romania to experience a different change of scenery. The monotony of life was starting to get to you and you needed a break from the routine. You continued walking along the gravelly path. You have been wandering around the back roads for the past hour now and you finally stopped to pull out your map.

You were certain that you were heading back to a small town that you had marked earlier on your map. The terrain you were in didn't seem to reflect the current information already shown on the map back accurately. Was it outdated? That was not possible. You bought the most recent map edition of Romania that came out this year. Huffing in frustration, you stuffed the map back in your bag and settled on walking in the same direction. Surely, you would come across civilization eventually?

While you were walking, you noticed something dark and massive out of the corner of your eye. You quickly glance in that direction and your breath halted in your throat. You have never seen anything like it before. Where did it come from? A castle that you were sure wasn't there a second ago, appeared right before you, tall and imposing. The architecture was gothic in nature and looked to have been around for centuries. An unsettling feeling started to twist and churn in your gut. There was something about the aura and atmosphere of this fortress. It felt dark, malevolent, evil...

Suddenly, you hear a loud howl from somewhere beyond the tree line. Panicked, you start to run towards the castle. You would rather take your chances with the castle than wait for whatever hungry predator lurked in the shadows from where you were stood before. Perhaps the owners of this castle are friendly, welcoming people. Looks can be deceiving after all. Besides, you were lost and needed shelter sooner than later, night was settling in fast.

You finally approached the entrance after a minute of running. You rest your hand against the massive oak door that is lined with a unique pattern carving across the wood of the entryway. You slowly regain control of your breathing and then take a step back from the entrance. You raise your hand and knock loudly a few times against the heavy oak door. No response. Not even a sound can be heard from within the place.

"Damn..." You mutter under your breath.

Was anyone even living in there? There must be. You didn't see any signs that indicated that this castle was a tourist spot, but then again you didn't see any 'private property' or 'no trespassing' signs either. It didn't appear on any map too! You start walking along the side of the structure, marveling at the design despite how creepy this place feels. Up ahead, you see another door, though this one was a lot smaller than the main entrance of course. Maybe there is someone who is near the rear of the castle and just wasn't able to hear your knocking from earlier.

Taking a few careful steps over some small fallen branches, you reach the wooden door. You knock a few times. Nothing. The chilliness of the night is starting to numb your hands. You don't want to be outside any longer than you have to and you decide to reach for the handle. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. You slowly open the door and poke your head inside.

"Hello!?" You call out into the darkness.

It didn't appear that anyone was inside. Furrowing your brow, you crossed the barrier of the entrance steadily, looking around. If this castle was indeed uninhabited then maybe it would be ok to stay somewhere in here for the night? Plus, if what you were doing was illegal, you would leave as soon as the first rays of sunshine appeared over the skyline. Besides, you'd rather pay some fines than get eaten by the wildlife out there.

You walk further inside and set your bag aside, letting it lean against the wall. You straighten back up and notice that you are in a small dining room. None of the candles were lit despite the dining table was set with cutlery and plates. They looked spotless. Not even a speck of dust was on them or even the room for that matter now that you think about it... What the hell? 

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" You hear a husky voice say from behind you. Startled, you quickly turn around and feel your heartbeat stop in its tracks at the mere sight before you. This woman towered above you, dwarfing you in her presence. She was easily taller than everything else in the room. She wore a black hat adorned with a large brim and a flowing white dress that clings to her body in all the right places. Her skin was as pale as snow on a moonlit night.

Suddenly, you feel a firm hand wrap around your throat, cutting off your air supply. She moved quicker than the eye could see, catching you off guard. You feel your back slam against the wall, your feet dangling off of the floor in mid-air. You reach up to grip her wrist while you gasp for air.

"I wonder what a mortal such as yourself is doing in my home?" She muses aloud while watching you struggle about under her grip. "I do not get many visitors. Especially, delicious little pets like you." A grin slowly spreads across her face as she leans in, her body pressed up against yours.

She loosens her grip slightly and you greedily suck in oxygen all the while hearing her chuckle darkly. After a moment, you regain some clarity back and find yourself shuddering slightly with how close she was to you, her luscious red lips centimeters away from yours.

"Come now, don't be shy." She says lowly with a teasing lilt to her voice.

"I-I got lost... I t-thought I could ask for help." Your voice wavered as you stared into her amused gaze but a twinkle in her eyes belied something much more sinister beneath them. She was eyeing you like you were prey. Dinner.

"Oh, I would be delighted to help. Though, I don't much appreciate having strangers waltz into my lovely abode without my permission..." Her light-hearted tone trailed off into something much more foreboding.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" Her grip around your throat immediately tightened once more, effectively cutting off what you were about to say. Your pulse beats rapidly underneath her cold palm as she narrows her dark eyes on you.

"Silence!" She hissed through her teeth. "However you managed to discover this location, I will not let you escape my grasp alive..." Quite suddenly, you see darkness surrounding the both of you, feeling cold tendrils envelop you whole. You can't see anything and just as quickly you feel yourself being thrown backwards onto something soft.

You open your eyes while quickly leaning up, resting onto one of your elbows. Right away, you notice that you are in an elaborate bedroom, reminding you of the decor you've seen in history books depicting the Victorian era. You glance down and notice that you are on a bed, large enough to make someone of royalty blush at the size of it.

"Today is just not your lucky day... is it?" You hear her mocking you. You glance across the room at the freakishly tall woman who is slowly approaching you like a hungry lioness. The clicking of her high heels against the floor creating the only sound in the bedroom. Her eyes glow a sudden gold color. "As for me, well, this will be a treat." You attempt to move back but her smirk turns feral as she pounces on you. Her body easily crushing yours underneath her weight while grabbing your flailing arms and pinning them above your head.

"NO! Get off of me!" You scream out while you continue to struggle to get out of her grasp. She laughs maliciously as she presses you further down into the mattress, tightening her hold on your wrists. Her large breasts pushed against you, slowly crushing your ribs. It was getting harder for you to breathe again and you could barely move a muscle due to being trapped underneath her.

"Oh, you are a fun one! I highly enjoy it when my toys fight back!" She hisses menacingly under her breath. Her tongue darts out, letting it run across the bottom of her lip, making the red lipstick glisten from the moonlight streaming in through the window. You see a gleam bounce off of her sharp fangs which weren't there before. She aims for your neck, finally sinking her fangs into your soft flesh. You yell out in pain while she hums in pleasure.

You start to feel light-headed as she drinks from you. One of her hands releases your wrist and begins to run down your arm then down to the side of your ribs, resting her hand there. She digs her pointed nails in through your shirt, making you cry out in pain again. She pulls away from your neck looking down at you with unabashed lust, fresh blood coating her chin. You could feel the blood rushing from the puncture wounds run hotly down the side of your neck, soaking the tip of your shirt. Her tongue darts out once more to lick the remaining blood from her lips. She purrs contentedly. She releases the grip in your side and reaches up to grab your jaw in her hand, tilting your face towards hers.

"Are you ready for more, pet?" She cooed while pressing her nails into your cheeks. Your frightened eyes widen slightly. You feel weakened from some of the blood loss and you're not sure how much longer you can last. She laughs cruelly at your reaction. "What? Did you honestly believe I would stop there?" Her golden eyes glint with madness as she leans in to whisper, her hot breath brushing against the shell of your ear. "I won't stop until I have had every last drop of your delectable blood. I am going to mark every inch of your skin..."


End file.
